


Duncan Ficlets

by nyxmoonsage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmoonsage/pseuds/nyxmoonsage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets that revolve around my original characters - Emily, Michaela, and Michael Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

She wakes up with a start, her breath coming in ragged gasps, her cheeks wet from tears. The images in her head start to fade the longer she keeps her eyes open, and soon the need to move makes itself known. She pulls herself out of bed and goes into the kitchen, heading straight for the kettle on the stove. The tea will help, it always helps. 

As she’s waiting for the water to boil, she starts clearing the dish rack, trying to be quiet. The effort is pointless, though, because she can already hear the stairs creaking, and soon her sister is walking in. 

"What are you doing up? It’s three in the morning."

"Nightmare," she says, setting another cup beside her own on the counter. 

"That’s the third one this week, Em," her sister says, coming up to hug her. "Have you talked to Doug about this?"

"I have an appointment with him this afternoon," she replies, moving away when the tea kettle starts screaming at her. "I was going to talk about it then. But I have no clue what I’m going to say, since I don’t know why they started, or even what they are. I haven’t remembered a single one."

"Well, he’ll be able to help with that. So," and Emily relaxes when she recognizes the changing-the-subject tone, "You will never believe what happened in Night Vale this week…"


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is a whiny baby when she's sick, and Michaela is 3000% done with her.

"Just leave me here to die, Mickie," Emily croaks, curling up in the fetal position on the couch. She knows she’s being a whiny baby, but she’s sick, damn it, she’s entitled. 

"For the love of God, Em, you have a cold," Michaela snaps, setting the bowl of soup she’d been trying to offer on the coffee table. "You aren’t dying, and you still have to do your telecommuting, so you might as well eat the damn soup and quit your bitching."

Emily pokes her head out from underneath of her blanket and glares. “You don’t have to be so mean about it.”

Michaela shrugs. “You’re irritating, sue me.”

"Maybe I will. I know some good lawyers, I could make a case."

"Yeah, I’m sure Damian would take time out of his busy schedule to take a case from a whiny, contagious client."

Pouting, Emily sits up and grabs the soup. She pulls her laptop over and sighs when she sees three new emails in her work inbox. One is from the sexy lawyer in question, asking if she’s feeling any better today. She types out a quick response and sends it before she can overthink it to death. Then she gets to work on editing her code for the day. 

 _If only there was a code that could delete the common cold from existence_ , she thinks bitterly when a particularly bad coughing fit almost knocks her off of the couch.  _If I could invent something like that, I’d make billions_. 


End file.
